Pirate of My Heart
by ShadowDragon87
Summary: When her doting father dies, Lady Misaki is given a choice: marry the horrid man of her uncle's choosing or leave Japan to risk a new life in Britain with unknown relatives. Misaki boards a cargo ship and soon finds herself swept away by the rugged British sea captain Takumi Usui. But this adventurous man has been wounded by love before and now guards his independent life. AU.
1. Prologue

Hello! This is the first chap to my new fanfic for my all time favorite anime/manga. The first chap is setting up the story but I hope you like it and please leave me reviews and feedbacks! Thanksss UsuixMisaki forever!

**Prologue**

**_Hokkaido, Japan - 1777_**

The gray clouds of dawn shivered against the paned glass of the castle, shrouding the three figures at the side of the four-poster bed in an eerie light. The raging storm of the night before had settled into a dreary misting rain though an occasional jagged flash of lightning flaunted its power, not yet ready to relinquish its right to ravish the leaden sky. Dim light clung to the faces of those inside the bedchamber where the very walls seemed to echo the anguish felt inside the room.

All that could be heard in the chamber was the shallow, labored breathing of the one abed. A frail creature, now, pale and lifeless after the travails of childbirth. The others included the old family doctor, Atsuto, who hovered beside his patient and friend of many years with a strained look in his eyes. Hovering in the shadows was Satsuki, the lady's long-standing nurse and companion. But their suffering was not to be compared to the tall, handsome gentleman who knelt at the woman's bedside, her hand clasped in his; a haunted look in his eyes that attested to the fact that he, too, feared the end was near for his beloved.

He gazed down at the limp form of his wife. She lay so still, so pale, sunk unto the feather mattress as if she'd become a part of it. In a matter of hours she'd become a shallow breathing shell of the bright and glorious woman she had once been. How was he to live without her? His heart spasmed with the thought.

He held his breath as her thin, white eyelids opened to reveal pain-racked eyes the color of amber. She exerted a small strength in squeezing his hand while a serene smile played at her lips. Her voice was a weak whisper. "I will not be leaving you forever, my darling. Our daughter will grow strong and always be a symbol of the love we shared."

"No." Sakuya groaned in anguish, his head falling forward, his hand clasping tight as if to force his strength into her. "I will not let you go."

"Love her, Sakuya. Love her with all that you are." Lady Minako closed her eyes seeming to gather what little strength she had to continue speaking. A small, whimpering sound came from the shadows of the room where Satsuki held the newborn baby to her bosom. Lady Minako opened her eyes at the sound. "Please, let me hold my sweet child."

The nurse skirted around the bed with the tiny bundle, her eyes bright with tears. "She's the most beautiful of babies, my lady, truly she is." She laid the little baby in her mother's fragile arms.

His wife stared down at their daughter and then looked up at him. Her voice became fierce but still so quiet Sakuya had to lean in to catch her words. "This one has a special purpose in life and I expect you all to care for her as I would have."

Sakuya could only nod, mute and staring, aching with grief.

"I have one more request to ask of you, my love." Her breath rasped in and out causing the panic in Sakuya's stomach to claw into hid chest like a nightmare's hand, but he nodded for her to continue and clung to her hand.

"My greatest joy in life has been you. I want her to find love, someone to share her life with who is as kind, as loving and wonderful as I have had in you." She rested a moment before continuing. "Let her choose, Sakuya, do not make a match for her. I know it is right." She gasped for a final breath. "I've made provision. In my will... No entailments, Sakuya. Give her the dragonfly brooch as a promise from me that I will be looking down from Heaven to keep her safe."

"Of course, my darling, anything you ask I will do."

A small smile touched Minako's lips as she gazed at their beautiful child for the last time. With a single tear sliding down her cheek, she kissed the light fuzz on the child's head. "I love you." She breathed the words with her last breath, barely audible, and then she went still.

Sakuya collapsed over her limp hand still clutched in his strong one. "No," He cried with ragged breath. He brought the hand to his cheek, soaking it with his tears, willing her to come back to him.


	2. Riku Ayuzawa

Thanks to everyone who viewed and special thanks to my reviewers. Here's the 2nd chapter. I hope you love it as much as we love Usui and Misaki -jk that's not possible-. MisakixTakumi. I am also sorry for the late update.

**Chapter 1: Riku Ayuzawa**

**_Hokkaido, Japan - 1796_**

Misaki stopped halfway down the path that led to the stables, happiness lifting her heart at the autumn scene. The leaves had turned into a crimson, sunny yellow and carroty riot of color, as if a magician had waved a wand during the night and created a new world. She stepped across the lawn, feeling the kind of happiness that burst against the walls of her chest, stopping long enough to turn in slow circles so to watch the waving leaf show. She closed her eyes, still slowly twirling, and smiled up toward Heaven, humming a simple song praise to God. The notes of her song danced around her and made a happy knot form in her throat. There was nothing she loved more than singing praises to God. Her father had instilled his love for God in her since she was a child -always making sure they had a curate in the village residence for weekly services at St. Nicholas Parish Church, praying with her each night before bedtime and teaching her Scriptures and hymns. Most of all, he'd been an example of someone who was temparate, kind, and patient. They had memorized the Scripture about the fruit of the Spirit -love, joy, peace, patience, kindness, goodness, faithfulness, gentleness, and self control- and often reminded each other of the one they should practice when the occasion called for it. She wished so much to be like him, but sometimes her best intentions went awry and she fell short, far short of her father's shining example.

The sound of wheels crunching over dead leaves gave her a pause. She stopped, turned toward the horseshoe drive at the front of the castle, and saw a shiny black post chaise carriage. Who could it be? They had not seen visitors in so long. Misaki hurried toward the entrance to meet their guest, then came to an abrupt stop and glanced. A questioning gaze was plastered at her face when a tall, handsome man sprang from the carriage. He was dressed in a double breasted waistcoat of navy wool with an intricately knotted necktie at his throat, cream-colored breeches, and matching hose. She lifted her gaze to his face. Her jaw dropped with surprise. The face staring back at her looked like the one in her bedchamber mirror each morning... Except for the color of his eyes.

Riku Ayuzawa matched his niece's startled gape as he found himself looking into the younger, female version of himself. Surely this was not Sakuya's daughter! She could have been his own child. Recovering from his shock with more effort than he'd exerted in months, Riku questioned the young lady. "And who might this lovely creature be? A relative of mine, perhaps?"

She curtsied and was now annoyed at him but she forced out a smile at him. "I'm Misaki Ayuzawa, sir, and who might you be?" Her smile was soft -although annoyed- and contagious, so irresistable that Riku found himself thawing in her presence.

"I am Riku Ayuzawa, your uncle, my dear." He held out his hand in greeting. "I am most pleased to finally meet you. It seems we bear a striking resemblance to one another."

"You're... Very handsome," She said, forcing it all out.

Riku let out a bark of laughter. "Well. Thank you, I'm sure. Now, would you be so kind as to show me to your father? I have some business to conduct with him."

"Of course, sir," Misaki replied as she motioned him to follow her. "You're Papa's brother, his twin, aren't you?" Her eyes were full with curiosity as she led him through the front door, past an astonished butler, and down the wide corridor, the elegant carpet making silence footsteps. Just as well, the surprise element couldn't hurt. It was impossible to gauge how his dear brother was going to react to his request.

"Father will be in his study with his solicitor this time of day." At her knock they heard a preoccupied "come in."

The Earl of Ayuzawa sat behind an anciet desk with stacks of documents in front of him. Facing him was Mr. Arata Hiro, the trusted family solicitor. Sakuya's face lit up with joy. Then, as he looked beyond her, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Riku?"

Riku put on his best smile and chuckled, walking forward toward his brother. He needed Sakuya to accept him back into the family fold and that might require some persuasion.

"Great Heavens, man, is it really you?" Sakuya came from behind the desk and greeted him with a handshake and an awkward hug that turned into a haphazard slapping against his shoulder. "You remember Arata Hiro." He motioned to the man who had risen, eyes round behind his spectacles.

"Yes, of course. How's the family, Arata? Sachi and the children doing well?"

"Oh, very good, my lord, yes indeed. And yourself?"

"After meeting my lovely niece here, I couldn't be in better spirits," Riku replied. "Sakuya, why have you failed to metion our likeness in your letters? It nearly frightened us both of our wits when we clapped eyes on one another."

The laughter in his voice was real this time.

"It's been so long since I've seen you." Sakuya hastened to explain. "Until this moment I didn't realize just how much you resemble each other." He glanced from one to the other, astonishment and something disapproving -consternation perhaps- in his eyes before continuing. "Your eyes are more darker than her unusual shade of amber, but you're quite right, you resemble twins more than you and I ever did. It's remarkable, isn't it?"

Sakuya motioned for Riku to have a seat. "Please, join us." They both looked up at Misaki to find her staring at Riku with an aura surrounding her, although none of the gentlemen noticed the annoyance seeping out of her. Riku winked at her -which added more annoyance- as he plopped down in the chair beside Arata. Sakuya cleared his throat and frowned at his daughter. Obviously ol' Sakuya didn't want his daughter fawning over him -If he just only knew his daughter hates her uncle-. Not that Riku could blame him. He _had_ been the rake of the decade and everyone knew it. "Misaki, go down and have Willabee bring up some refreshments, please." Misaki nodded but secretly glared at Riku before she left.

* * *

"How long can you stay Uncle Riku? You should stay at least unti the end of the week." Her eyes were bright with fake excitement.

"And what, pray tell, happens at the end of the week?" Riku asked with a half grin that he'd been told sent the ladies into a swoon.

"Papa have persuaded me to have a garden party." Her eyes slid to her father and continued. "He hates to entertain you know, but I've been so forlorn for company my own age since my friend Sakura moved away that he's feeling guilty and decided to give me a garden party. Please say you'll stay. Lady Tarlington's girls will be absolutely speechless for once." She said, actually saying at the back of her mind: _Please say you'll not stay. Please say you'll not stay. _

"I seem to recall a Lady Tarlington, lives down the way, only other gentry around here?" At Misaki's nod Riku chuckled with the memory. "A bit of a sourpuss. Are her girls as malicious and backbiting as she and her sisters used to be?"

Misaki -pretended- put her hand to her mouth in an attempt to surpress a horrified giggle.

"Can't offend them though," Riku continued with grave mirth, "Must do our duty and invite the only other _crème de la crème _in the area, even though it is soured cream. Is that the dilemma you find yourself in, my dear?"

"Papa says I must love them as the Bible says." Misaki raised her brows in beseeching charm that he recognized as one of his own trademark moves. Although the girl doesn't seem to notice it. "But if you were there it would be ever so much easier. They will be nice in hopes of an introduction."

Riku caught his brother's gaze and asked in a soft voice, "Can you deny her anything?"

Sakuya looked down and cleared his throat, a red flush filing his cheeks. "Very little, I'm afraid."

Swinging back to Misaki's -fake- expectant gaze, Riku mused, "I will have to give you your answer later, moppet, but I promise I'll try."

That seemed to satisfy her as she gave him a -fake- happy nod and turned to leave the men to their business.

"You're going to have a devil of a time fighting off all the suitors at your door, Sakuya. She's amazing." Riku remarked as he watched the whirl of Misaki's dress around the door as she left.

Sakuya sighed. "I've already had my share of offers, but she's just nineteen. I'm not ready to see her betrothed to anyone yet."

"I understand why, she brightens up the old place." Pausing, Riku ran his fingers through his raven hair and added, "I was truly sorry about Minako, Sakuya. I would have attended the funeral had I not been out of the country."

"I won't pretend I was anything other than devastated. But time has a way of taking the edge off the grief and Misaki has taken care of the rest. I don't know why how I would have gone on if she had died with her mother."

Riku didn't know how to respond to his brother's heart-wrenching revelation. Sakuya had aged in more than the receding hairline and creases around his mouth, it would seem. Riku cleared his throat and looked down at the floor. Sakuya leaned across the desk, his hands clasped together. "Enough about me, what have you been doing with yourself these last fifteen years?"

"A little of everything, I dare say. Traveled around a good bit." The rake's smile slid across his lips and he shrugged.

"Been enjoying life with good drink, fine horseflesh, and beautiful women."

Sakuya shook his head in an older brotherly way.

"I know only too well of your love for the worldly passions. It's a life that will never satisfy you, you know. I have to hear of your exploits every time I'm in London. When will you settle down? Start a family of your own?"

A bark of laughter escaped Riku's throat. Not here ten minutes and he was already getting the lecture. "Now is not a good time for thinking of that, Sakuya. I... Uh, seem to have gotten myself into a bit of a jam." Glancing at Arata Hiro, Riku girded up his courage and rushed out of the rest before his nerve failed him. "I was hoping to have a word with you, big brother. I have some business I would like to discuss."

Arata rose and gave a brief bow to both men. "I will bid you both good day, my lord. You and your brother have much catching up to do."

After the door was closed, silence descended upon the room. Riku braced his elbows on his legs and pressed his sweaty palms together.

Sakuya broke the silence with a voice both grave and guarded. "What can I do for you, Riku?"

Shifting in the chair, Riku ran a well-manicured hand through his raven hair, took a deep breath, and plunged into his story.

It would seem Riku had heard, through a reputable source, about an investment that was sure to make him a very wealthy man. The Brougham Company had been started to finance several voyages of trade to America with goods the colonists desperately needed. Five great ships had set sail over six months ago to deliver their goods. Riku had invested all that he had and was given a great deal of credit as he bore the Ayuzawa name.

The first two ships had been attacked by pirates and overtaken. The following ship did not survive a great storm, and of the two that made it to America, one had perishables on it that were ill-packed, causing the contents to spoil, while the other had cheaper goods that even when sold at an exorbitant price did not come close to making up for the expense of the trip. "I've lost everything and my creditors are threatening Newgate Prison if I didn't come up with thr funds."

Sakuya listened with sinking despair. It seemed fate would never grabt his twin the power he so desperately coveted. "Of course I will help you, Riku. Have your creditors send me the contracts and I will take care of them." He paused before continuing in a fatherly tone. "I understand you want to handle matters on your own, but please consider consulting me or even Arata Hiro before plunging into scheme like this in the future." Sakuya pressed his lips together with the eagle-eyed stare that always made Riku squirm in his chair. "I could have had the company investigated for you, at the very least."

"Of course." Riku shook his head, eyes downcast. The act was growing tedious but he pressed on. "It's just that I was so excited. I wanted to surprise you and Mother with my good fortune. I realize the family thinks me a spoiled dandy so I wanted to do something to make you all proud. Instead, I proved what an idiot I am."

"Now don't be too hard on yourself. We've been through worse and we'll come through this together."

"I can't thank you enough, Sakuya. Just the thought of that prison sent me fleeing here on wings. There is just one more thing," Riku rushed out, fidgeting with his fingers. "I was wondering if the creditors could go through old Arata instead of you. That way it won't become common knowledge that my brother had to pay off my debts. It's a matter of pride, you see." He raised his brows and gave Sakuya a shrug of his shoulders.

"Of course. There's no need for our business to become something for the gossip mills."

Riku stood up, gave his brother a quick, firm hug, and hurried from the room.

* * *

Sakuya gazed at the closed door, sadness and bewilderment weighing down his shoulders like a sodden blanket. He had not seen his brother for years, and then when he finally did come home, it was only because he was in trouble and needed money. Would they ever be close?

_Dear God, help me reach him. _

He let his thoughts drift back to their childhood, a good and proper upbringing he had always thought, but not without its animosities. Animosities that led all the way back to their birth.

They had heard the tale countless times. Sakuya had been the firstborn twin, the heir to the earldom, but it had come about by a strange quirk of fate. His mother, who now lived on her own estate miles from Hokkaido, had oushed for hours with no sign of a baby coming.

The midwife, in an effort tp feel the baby's position, placed one hand on the extended abdomen and the other inside the womb. She pulled back in surprise. "Your ladyship, I do believe you are having twins. There's a head and feet near the opening."

His mother gasped and her face whitened. "Twins! I shan't be able to do it."

The contractions continued though, strenghtened instead of daunted by the thought of two.

Hours dragged by as they all wondered if Lady Akira would be able to deliver the babies. In a wondrous moment, a hushed moment between pulses, a tiny foot poked out of the womb. The midwife didn't say anything but knew the improtance of the firstborn's place so she tied a scarlet thread around the tiny ankle. Gently slipping the foot back up, she concentrated on delivering the other baby in the head-down position. The child seemed ready to cooperate and after several more minutes emerged from the womb.

"A boy, my lady." One of the servants rushed to take the child to clean him before he was presented to his mother. After another hour, Lady Akira held two healthy sons. She noticed the thread and looked up at the midwife. "But what's this, Aika?"

The midwife told the story of how that child had poked his little foot out first and thought to tie the thread around his foot in the event that Lord Ayuzawa wiuld regard him the firstborn.

And he had. Lord Kazuo Ayuzawa named the baby with the string around his ankle Sakuya Ayuzawa, and proclaimed him the rightful heir. Akira named his twin brother Riku Ayuzawa and privately thought that son was cheated.

Sakuya's knuckles whitened with the memory as he clenched his hands into fists. They'd been so close when they boys! Inseparable until the day Riku heard the story of his birth, bluntly put by a stable hand. Riku had changed then, pulling away and becoming distant and ever more brooding. After awhile it seemed they had little in common and less to like each other. And that wasn't even the worst of it. The resentment his mother held destroyed their parents' marriage. Akira devoted herself to spoiling her younger son which forced the earl to take Sakuya's causes.

Sakuya sighed, his head dropping forward, sadness pulling at his heart. They were so different in every way. Riku was strikingly handsome with his raven hair and dark amber eyes, so much like their mother. Sakuya supposed he was the epitome of an Englishman with his dark brown hair, aristocratic nose, and pale amber eyes. And that was only their outward differences. Inwardly they couldn't be more distant. He, a long-grieving widower, and Riku, a financially destitute dandy in dire straits. But he was back.

His brother had come home.

Maybe if he loved him enough, if he showed it and gave him all the attention and praise and... Well, whatever it was that Riku needed, maybe he could, uptight Englishman that he was, humble himself and shower his brother with love.

_Father, help me love him the way he needs it. Help me show him You. _


End file.
